


Just Desserts

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Ignis finally uses that silver tongue for something more than comebacks





	Just Desserts

You had to admit, Ignis seemed to kind of be off today, your Darling little chef wasn’t, how to say his perky little self. If one could call Ignis perky. Maybe you had gone too far in the car. Yet nothing a little kiss and cuddling on a nice hotel bed wouldn’t fix, after a night of dancing and drinking.

Stepping from the shower, you toweled off before noticing you had forgotten to bring your change of clothes into the bathroom. Yet you were certain that you did, peeking your head out the bathroom, you saw that the room was empty, figuring the boys were downstairs at the hotel’s club, releasing steam and hopefully Prompto wouldn’t be covered in that much glitter this time. No one could ever explain it, he’d go down fine but would return covered in glitter! Everytime without fail.

Stepping into the room, your towel snug tightly to your body, you moved to your bed where the bag was waiting for you, opened. Only to gasp as you felt someone’s eyes on you, turning as you saw Ignis sitting in the large chair, legs crossed, as he stared at you. His glasses nowhere in sight, making that piercing gaze even rougher.

“Iggy, you scared me.” You giggled, as you begun your rummaging again. “Have you seen my dress, I could have swore I bought it into the bathroom with me.”

“Did you have plans tonight?” Ignis inquired, as you heard him step from the chair.

You gave a playful huff, so he was going to play coy, “Oh I was just going to head downstairs see what troubles the boys are getting into without us.” You replied, starting to get upset, where was your dress!?

Ignis stepped behind you, moving your damp hair from your shoulder, as he placed a kiss against it, “Actually I believe you’d want to clear your schedule, as I have made rather private plans for us.”

Before you could process the words Ignis had spun you around, pressing his lips against your own devouring your mouth. You had realized that your towel had dropped, and Ignis was moving you across one of the bed in the room, situating you perfectly so your head rested on the pillow.

One of his strong hands taking both of your hands, pushing them above your head, the entire time the man was distracting you with his mouth. His free hand moving down your body, tracing all those sensitive spots that he always managed to find. Your breathing was becoming rough as you panted, your legs trying to wrap around his hips to draw his groin closer to you, to put some pressure against you and release some of this pleasure within you. Yet those strong legs kept you at a distance.

“Iggy.” You moaned, as you moved your arms to wrap around his neck, to draw him into a kiss. Only to feel them snag on something. Arching your back you looked up to see that he had used his belt to secure you to the headboard. “What, Ignis?”

Ignis chuckled as he stepped from the bed, removing the loose tie you had just realized was around his neck, “My Darling, I fear that you’ve become rather, what would be the correct word, forward.” He stated, moving forward, wrapping the tie around your eyes. “It’s rather becoming, had you realize just how close I was to ravishing you then and there in the car, yet somehow I believe that you already knew.”

You let out a loud gasp, as you senses became flooded, even with the man wearing his gloves you could feel the heat of his fingers as he trailed them across your torso. From your bellybutton, up to the space between your breast. Your lips opened in a wordless pant, only to feel the leather upon your lips.

“Such a naughty mouth, all this talk of eating me for your meals.” Ignis chuckled, as he slipped his thumb just beyond your teeth, watching as you closed your mouth around the digit giving a rather pleasant suck. “Such a naughty girl.”

You moaned your appreciation of the man, sucking on the leather encase digit. You didn’t mean to rail him up this much, but hell it was attractive when Ignis got into one of these moods. Softly nipping at the end of the glove as you turned your head pulling the glove from his hand, repeating the gesture again to the other.

“Fuck, Ignis!” You purr as his now bare hands traveled down your body, stopping just above your clit as he pushed light pressure against it. Hissing as you tried to push against the digit, only to feel a strong hand hold you down.

“You’ve become quite the glutton, y/n.” Ignis chuckled, his fingers moving lower as he begun to rub at your slit, gathering the wetness.

“Earlier you stated that I was being picky.” You giggled, only to gasp, as he thrust a finger into you. Biting your lower lip you held back a moan as your hips rolled on the finger.

Ignis chuckled, as he kept finger fucking you, watching your reactions as you bit your bottom lip repeatedly, a pleasent smile appearing on your face as you hissed and moaned softly. His other hand moved to play with your nub, as he slowly lowered his face to your lower lips, running his tongue across your slit.

“Ignis!” You shrieked, much loudly than intended.

Ignis chuckled, he was proud to have the forethought to remove his glasses, as your thighs suddenly wrapped around his head like cozy earmuffs. Your legs locked at the ankles, as you pulled him further against your pussy. Not one to disappoint, Ignis remained eating you out, enjoying the muffled sounds that fell on his ears at his ministrations.

KNOCK KNOCK!

“What!” You gasped, in shock, as you released your boyfriend from your thigh lock on his head. “Ignis, who is that?” You called, as you felt Ignis leave the bed, than heard the hotel door open.

“Your room service, sir?”

“Thank you, please keep the change.” Ignis called.

You sat embarrassed on the bed, what did they see! Oh gods, Ignis wouldn’t! He wasn’t into voyeurism was he? Oh gods! Oh gods!! You nearly jumped from your skin as you felt his breath against your ear before a husky voice whispered.

“He saw nothing, my love.”

You sighed, Ignis was just railing you up! Unfair! “Ignis, that’s not fair!”

Ignis chuckled, as you felt him sit beside you, stroking your hair, “I would never want anyone other than myself to see you like this.”

You flushed, only to feel Ignis lean over you again, “You’re so mean.”

“I do apologize, My Dear. Now you recall the safe word, correct?”

“Parfait.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” Ignis chuckled before crushing his lips against your own. Pushing the taste of your sex into your mouth, before he pulled away. “Now seeing as you already have a meal plan, it seems that you’re missing out on your dessert?”

“Dessert!” You shrieked as you felt something cold line up on your bellybutton.

“I do apologize I can not verify the freshness, yet if you can guess these three ingredients I shall reward you.” Ignis replied.

You gasped, nodding your head, cursing the blindfold on your eyes, Ignis always looked so beautiful when he got demanding in the bedroom. Only to gasp, as you felt something cold on both your nipples, than Ignis make a trail from between your breast, down to your bellybutton, than to stop just above your pelvic bone.

“Shall we start dessert?”

You cocked your head, shouldn’t Ignis have been putting this on himself? How were you suppose to get a taste of them when you were also the table? Only to shriek, as Ignis’s mouth wrapped around your left nipple, a moan escaping you as he begun to suck. Thinking the pleasure couldn’t get anymore before feeling him repeat with the twin. Feeling the man move up your body again, his skin ghosting over your own, when had he become naked? Damn blindfold, a naked Iggy was always a gift. As his lips found your own, pushing a small amount of food through your mouth.

“Can you guess?”

You chewed the small bit of food passed between your lips, at first it tasted of your own juices, only to feel it explode with citrus. The shape was too small to be an orange, so it left “A cutie?”

“Correct,” Ignis chuckled, pressing a kiss to your lips, before going back to your breast. Licking the cold trail he had placed upon you, his hot tongue going down the trail only sent goosebumps further over your skin. The man stopping as he flicked his tongue against your navel, before his body bare crawled upon your body again.

This time you opened your mouth before the man could press his lips against your own, something small and round landing in your mouth. Chewing as you realized it was rather soft, and almost mushy, “A grap…no cherry!”

“Type?”

“Maraschino?”

“Good girl, only one more.”

You had to admit you were confused as you suddenly felt a pressure upon the pillow, yet this was on both sides of your head, like Ignis was leaning over you. Almost as if the man was blanketing you with his body.

“Open your mouth.”

You did as command, keeping your mouth open for your next little taste, only to gasp as Ignis licked the items from your pelvis before, a warm mouth wrapped around your mound. “Ig Gak!”

Your mouth was suddenly filled with something, long, hard, and slightly salty. Giving a long suck you smiled around the length within your mouth, kinky Ignis always bought out his mischievous younger side. When he remembered that he himself was a young man, and needed to give into his pleasures.

“IgMm.” You muttered.

“What was that?” Ignis inquired, before running a long tongue against your pussy.

You moved back, allowing just the tip of the head to kiss your lips, “My favorite! Ignis!” You purred, before pulling the dick back into your mouth. It wasn’t often that Ignis allowed for you to give him head, but when you did, you were determined to have the man enjoy it, and if that labored breathing in your pussy meant anything, than you were doing just that.

Yet as much as you wanted Ignis to fuck your mouth, you really wanted the man to ‘feed’ you in a different way, pulling back again you placed a parting kiss to your friend, “Ignis, please.”

“As you wish.”

You couldn’t contain the moan as you felt Ignis give a parting lick before removing himself from your head. His entire body blanketing your own again, his chest against your chest, his hips against your own as he positioned himself at your opening. The pop of his dick entering you as you groaned, before he rolled his hips placing himself completely within you.

“Fuck, Ignis!”

Ignis chuckled, as he leaned forward placing a nip to your ear, “Language, My Dear.”

You moaned as he rolled his hips within you again, “I…I can’t…”

Ignis’s lips ghosted over your own, you could feel his gaze even through your blindfold as you rose your legs, wrapping them around his hips, driving him deeper within you. “You don’t understand how beautiful you look like now before me. A work of art…”

“Ignis, please, I’m so close.”

“Only for me to gaze upon.”

“Ignis.” You begged again, returning your own thrust, trying to gain some kind of purchase, yet your hands still remained firmly held to the headboard by his belt. Only to feel the blindfold of a tie be removed from your face, as you blinked in the new light of the world, only to see those beautiful green eyes of Ignis staring at you, which quickly became your undoing as your body tensed, head thrown back as you gasp a breathless call of the man’s name.

“Mm.” Ignis moaned, as he leaned forward releasing a curse next to your ear, as you rode out your orgasm with bucking hips, feeling the man release within you.

You both laid there for a moment, as the man reached up easily undoing the hold his belt had on your hands. As your arms quickly fell to the bed, before wrapping around the man’s shoulders, drawing him closer to your already warm and sweaty, not to mention sticky skin, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Can’t say I don’t deserve that, maybe I should get your flustered more often.” You laughed, fingers going through his soft hair.

Ignis chuckled, underneath you, before without even looking up from beside your head, pointing toward what could only be described as a melted sundae. “I would offer you dessert, yet it seems you’ve had your fill.

You giggled, “We could always order room service again.”

Ignis chuckled sitting up on the bed, “First, let’s get a shower.”

You allowed the man to lead you into the bathroom, no sooner had the door closed behind you, did you both hear the hotel room door barged open.

“Why do you always get covered in glitter! Where did you even get it from!” Gladiolus groaned, before the sound a two bodies hitting the floor.

“I’m a, the Fairy Prince.” Prompto called, his speech slurred slightly.

“No, I’m the Prince.” Noctis stated, his speech also not the best at this time.

You turned to Ignis concerned eyes, you knew how bad this could get, “Should we see to that?”

Ignis had already disappeared into the shower, “They’re Gladio’s problem for the next 10 minutes.”

“Are you sure? You know how touchy Prompto gets.”

“Stop touching me!” Gladiolus barked, “You’re covered in glitter!”

“Who’s sundae is this!” Noctis yelled. “Fuck it! It’s mine now!”

Ignis reached out of the shower, wrapping a hand around your own, as he pulled you into the shower, “As I’ve stated, they’re currently Gladio’s problem, for the next 10, make that 30 minutes.”

You glanced down before a smirk appeared on your face as you licked your lips, “That’s fine by me, I’ve always been greedy with my sweets.”


End file.
